Mullido
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Todo alrededor de Dib era mullido y lo odiaba, quería salir de allí y poder hacer algo pero no podía, su padre lo había dejado en ese lugar. Intentó hablar pero nadie le creía, todos pensaban que estaba loco y quizás tenían razón.


Disclaimer: Invasor Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez.

Advertencia: Universo Alterno y trama un tanto oscura.

* * *

 **Mullido**

* * *

Encerrado en aquella habitación era poco lo que podía hacer. Las paredes blandas, la ausencia de ventanas y la puerta cerrada le impedían salir. Por varios días había intentado escapar pero era una idea que ya había descartado, dudaba que hubiera algo afuera de esas habitaciones para él, algo que pudiera ser rescatado.

Agradecía el que no hubieran ventanas dentro de su prisión. No quería ver el exterior, encontrar las casas destruidas y las cenizas de una antigua civilización. No deseaba ver confirmadas sus sospechas, si la purga había iniciado dudaba que alguien pudiera el poder para detenerlos, probablemente continuaban en estado de negación. Estaba vivo, eso debería ser suficiente pero le era imposible no culparse, pensar que pudo haber hecho algo más.

Por mucho tiempo había insistido, hecho todo lo posible para hacerles ver lo que le parecía tan evidente. Pero nada había funcionado, todos lo creyeron loco, prefirieron ignorarlo y encerrarlo en ese lugar.

No pudo estar allí para detener los planes de Zim ni siquiera pudo conectarse con los Ojos Hinchados. No había nadie que lo escuchara, no había nadie que lo ayudara. Y aunque en ese lugar estaba completamente alejado del exterior, en ocasiones hubiera preferido quedarse afuera y de haber sido necesario morir luchando.

Pero nada de eso tenía sentido, no podía volver atrás, no podía hacer nada, la batalla había sido perdida. Solo podía permanecer impotente en su "habitación" y ver pasar el tiempo frente a él sin poder hacer nada.

Zim utilizó toda la artillería pesada. Llamó a la Inmensa, quienes a pesar de no sentir el menor interés por el planeta Tierra, se sintieron motivados en el momento en que Zim les habló de los dulces y la comida rápida.

Él podía con Zim, se habían enfrentado en muchas ocasiones y aunque no siempre terminaba en las mejores condiciones logró evitar que se hiciera con el control del planeta Tierra. Con todo un ejército era diferente. Lo creyeron loco y lo internaron en ese lugar.

Zim había ganado, estaba convencido de ello. De que valía dejar su "refugio" si no había nada para él. Quizás esa era su forma de castigarse por haber fallado en su misión auto impuesta como defensor de la Tierra.

Era en vano intentar dormir, cada noche el eco de aquellos gritos, el eco de la agonía lo mantenían despierto. Quería gritar pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, cada vez que intentaba hablar esas voces lo hacían callar, eran lamentos, gritos que suplicaban por algo de paz, la que se les negó al momento de morir.

Era un recuerdo de que nada podía hacer, que nada había logrado. Si le creían o no era algo que poco le importaba. En ocasiones llegó a desear que algo así pasara, mentiría si dijera lo contrario pero nunca llegó a desearlo realmente.

A pesar de no contar con un espejo podía suponer que sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas profundas, tantas noches en vela no pasaban en vano. Dormir se había convertido en algo csi inexistente en su vida, incluso desde antes de ser encerrado en ese sitio.

No había un espejo cerca, temían lo que pudiera hacer con él. En su habitación no había ningún objeto punzocortante, temían que lo usara para hacerse daño. Quizás tenían razones y es que en el pasado se había herido esperando escapar mientras era atendido. Lo hubiera logrado si no lo hubieran sedado.

No debían preocuparse, no quería escapar. En ese pequeño lugar, dentro de esas cuatro paredes estaba su dominio, estaban esas voces que le hablaban a diario, contándole historias del mundo exterior, hablándole sobre los irken y su plan "Ruina Inevitable II" recordándole que nada podía hacer, que había perdido. Esas voces eran su única compañía.

Las calles se tiñeron de rojo y él nada pudo hacer. Su mundo se vio destruido pues la invasión extraterrestre que siempre temió finalmente pasó. Zim le había ganado, abandonó la lucha y él aprovechó ese tiempo para hacer de las suyas.

Todo había sido en vano. En esa batalla nada había ganado. Encerrado en un sanatorio, etiquetado de loco y con la incertidumbre de lo que sucedía en el exterior no podía evitar preguntarse ¿En qué había fallado?

Había perdido la noción del tiempo pero suponía que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí. Varias veces había visto la puerta abrirse para revelar la presencia de su padre y de su hermana. Eran visitas cortas pero las únicas que recibía y también la única forma que tenía para medir el paso del tiempo.

Su padre y Gaz solían visitarlo, no entendía el motivo de ello. Quizás era Zim jugando con su mente, tomando sus recuerdos y mostrándole algo que ansiaba, una familia que se preocupaba por él. Pero ¿qué sentido tenía? ¿Por qué hacerlo dudar de su propia cordura? ¿Qué clase de broma enfermiza era esa?

Su padre lucía preocupado y culpable a la vez. Decepcionado como si realmente estuviera loco, algo que recordaba era así desde niño. Lo extraño era ver la tristeza en los ojos de Gaz, ella solo pensaba en sus videojuegos, verla preocupada por él era desconcertante.

Rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos, si lucían de esa manera era porque Zim había ganado. En un mundo dominado por los irken no había lugar para la felicidad. Incluso podría tratarse de una trampa de Zim, estar en ese lugar le estaba afectando más de lo que le gustaría admitir. La realidad en la que vivía se estaba distorsionando y él nada podía hacer para cambiarlo.

Ambos se quedaron sentados pero se marcharon poco después de que empezara a hacer las preguntas, ninguno quiso responder, nadie le dijo que estaba pasando en el exterior. Solo le dedicaron esa mirada que acostumbraba recibir y que odiaba pues le hacían sentir que había algo mal en él.

Las visitas nunca duraban demasiado, casi siempre se retiraban con una excusa ridícula cuando preguntaba sobre el mundo exterior o preguntaba sobre Zim. Sus recuerdos eran confusos así como lo era su percepción del tiempo. A veces no decían nada y solo se retiraban pero eran en esas ocasiones que esas miradas adquirían mayor intensidad y demoraban más en volver.

Ellos se encontraban a salvo, algo extraño tomando en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba el mundo y ciertamente no había una razón para que fuera diferente. No quería pensar que traicionaron a la Tierra y que eran parte del plan de Zim para acabar con su cordura pero todo lo que podía percibir le decía que era de ese modo.

* * *

Cuando el profesor Membrana y Gaz salieron de la clínica se encontraron con Zim. Era pequeño pero su piel se veía más humana. Él los saludo y pasó de largo pero se detuvo de pronto y se dirigió a ellos.

— ¿Cómo está Dib? ¿Sigue pensando que soy un extraterrestre? —preguntó Zim notablemente incómodo.

Gaz asintió con la cabeza incapaz de decir algo más. Quiso agregar que estaba peor que antes, que incluso lo culpaba de la destrucción total de la humanidad pero no lo consideró apropiado. Las palabras se extinguieron en su garganta antes de que pudieran ser materializadas.

—El doctor dijo que en unas pocas terapias mi problema de piel desaparecerá, quizás cuando me vea curado dejé de pensar eso.

Tanto Gaz como el profesor Membrana asintieron aunque ninguno estaba de acuerdo con ello. Desde pequeño Dib había tenido problemas de esquizofrenia. Veía monstruos en el sótano, debajo de la cama, en el armario, en todas partes pero sus problemas aumentaron en el momento en que Zim fue transferido a la escuela.

Su piel tenía un peculiar color de piel debido a una extraña condición de nacimiento pero la mente de Dib lo llevó hasta otro nivel. Para el hijo mayor del profesor Membrana era un extraterrestre que había llegado a la Tierra con el propósito de conquistarla para sus líderes.

Internarlo en ese hospital fue una de las decisiones más duras que había tomado el profesor Membrana en su vida pero no tenía otra alternativa. Su hijo se involucró con la ley, llegó a dañar a terceros, se excedió del límite. Por años habían estado visitándolo con la esperanza de que cambiara algún día pero esta disminuía con el paso del tiempo y la falta de resultados favorables.

El mundo de Dib era mullido. Él mismo lo construyó, real o no, difícilmente podrá escapar.


End file.
